My Sanctuary
by Mimi Licorice
Summary: Kairi and her friends are headed to a party in an old house, but weird things are happening to her, someone is invading her dreams. Worse yet, someone had locked all the doors in the house and is killing people.Are her dreams somehow connected?Kairiku
1. Chapter 1

My Sanctuary- Chapter One 

The waves crashed down upon the sandy beach where Kairi sat, sending a shower of icy salt water all over her pale figure.

"Eek! Cold!" She yelled, jumping up. Her feet started to sink in the dark damp sand as she started at the beauty of the ocean, the sparkle of the sunlight on the water, the radiance of the waves in contrast to the sunset behind them, it was mesmerizing.

"Hey Kairi."

A voice from behind her knocked her back to reality. She whipped around to see who was calling her and ran into Roxas's perfectly muscled chest. Strand of stringy, wet blond hair hung in front of his sparkling blue eyes. Kairi surveyed him casually, he was white and black-checkered swim trunks and nothing else. He held a surfboard (slightly worn down, the paint was starting to crack.) underneath one perfect arm.

"Hey Roxas." She replied flirtatiously, flashing him a flawless smile that was almost as perfect as she looked in her white bikini and matching sarong. Roxas smiled as he looked her over, then he opened his mouth to speak.

"So Kairi, I uh.. was going over to the snack bar to get an, er, a soda, wanna come?"

Kairi thought it over for a second, just to be mean, then she nonchalantly replied, "Sure, why not?" And smiled.

"Cool." He smiled and started to walk in the direction of the booth with the words, _EAT HERE_, printed in large letters on it. She started to follow but stopped when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Yo Kai!" She felt the weight of a hand on her shoulder. Seifer..

"Hi Seifer.." Kairi replied stiffly, brushing his hand off her. "Excuse me Seifer, but I have somewhere to be.." She said as she headed towards Roxas and the sodas that he held in his hands.

"_Kairi_.. Kairi! Wake up!"

An invisible elbow nudged her arm leaving a red mark that, seconds later, vanished behind her pale skin.

"Ugh.. What?" Kairi muttered, suddenly all to aware of the uproar of laughter around her.

"Kairi! It's your turn now!" Naminé hissed in her ear. Kairi moaned, realizing that she wasn't at the beach, Roxas hadn't shared a soda with her and, most depressing of all, Halloween break didn't start until tomorrow.

"Miss Kairi! Would you kindly save the sleeping for home and grace us with your presentation and mental presence?" The teacher said with a malicious grin. Kairi had signed up for art because she thought it would be fun. But that was before she knew that Miss Lacroix existed, or was a teacher. She didn't even know how to _spell_ fun, let alone define or, god forbid, _be _fun.

_Yeah, whatever bitch._ Kairi thought with a grin, though she hardly hear it over the roar of the class.

"Sometime today Miss Kairi!" Miss Lacroix yelled. As Kairi stood up she took a sidelong glance at Roxas. He was doodling on his folder and didn't even know what was going on.

_He didn't notice, thank god!_ Kairi thought as she walked up to the board, placing her sketch on the front chalkboard.

"This is my painting, er no, sketch. This is my sketch." Kairi wasn't the best public speaker.

"The title is.. um, it doesn't really have a title." She took a deep breath before continuing. "It shows an angel on a cloud reaching down to a human boy underneath a tree."

"And what does this mean?" The teacher asked lazily, Kairi wasn't exactly her favorite student.

_I didn't know I had to psychoanalyze my own sketch!_ She thought angrily, but she continued with the presentation.

"It's basically saying that something so beautiful and perfect that it seems the creature has descended from the heavens can reach out to something so pitiful and ugly that it looks like it fell out of an ugly tree, hit every branch on the way and landed in a pile of shit." Kairi's hands clasped over her mouth in a desperate attempt to push the swear back into her throat, but it was too late. Half the class's heads shot up as they eagerly awaited the punishment that Miss Lacroix would dish out to her least favorite student.

"My, my Miss Kairi, how eloquent." Miss Lacroix breathed sarcastically. Kairi fumed, oh how she hated that teacher, how she hated her.

_Keep laughing hotshot, I'll teach you eloquent._ Kairi let a protective veil of hair fall across her face as she stormed back to her seat.As she passed Roxas she felt extra weight in her left hand and a point pricking into her hand. She looked towards him once she reached her seat but he was, once again, drawing. Her hand, as if it had a mind of it's own, uncurled itself, revealing a small note containing the following message: **Hey Kairi! Miss Lacroix's a bitch, eh? We hate her too; you're not alone. We should start a LaBitch haters club or something.. Anyways.. See you after class! Sora + Roxas**

****Kairi giggled, who cares if it was from both of them! It was in Roxas's handwriting! Kairi laid her head down on the white marble desk and waited for the bell to ring. Her thoughts slowly drifted to the party at that big old house the next night, where her band; Remembering Tomorrow, would be playing as part of the entertainment. Kairi was the lead singer and their band was pretty popular among the locals.

_There once was a boy_

_His world built on sorrow._

_Who sought his own thought, _

_His reminder of tomorrow._

That was the line she repeated in her head, the poem that they always used to open their shows. Minutes passed, 17 to be exact, and then the bell rang out its freedom call.

"Finally." Kairi moaned as Naminé helped her out of her seat and over to her locker. Her next class was chorus, and at least that teacher liked her a bit..

"Naminé?"

"Yeah?" Naminé replied.

"What're your thoughts on the gig tomorrow night?"

"I think it'll be fun!"

"You think everything's fun Naminé." Kairi laughed as she turned to her lock.

25 15 35 She thought to herself as she spun out the numbers on her lock. She then threw her books into her locker and slammed the door shut.

--------------------------- Chorus – 2:45 p.m.

Kairi proudly stepped up to the mike next to Naminé, whom she shared a duet with in this particular song. On the que of the teacher, they simultaneously took a deep breath and started to sing.

"Lift me higher than the mountains, when I'm lower than the sea! When I am alone in the darkness, will you stand with me? Your love is the moon to my sun, the yin to my yang. You are what keeps me going on."

"Very good!" the teacher purred, stopping the musical accompaniment.

"Now who did I assign the next solo? Ah yes, Sora! Please step down from the risers!" Sora nodded, scratching the back of his head. Kairi felt sorry for him, she knew he hated singing in front of people, although she also knew that he had an amazing voice. One thing that worried her was whether Sora would make it to the concert or not. Him and Riku were missing a lot of school. They would be gone for days at a time and no one would have any idea where they would go!

"Now on my que Sora, just like we practiced! Mrs. Aurum said in a serious tone before counting down from three on her fingers.

"You're love is the fuel of my soul, without it I would surely stop. I would lie in this dormant state of mind and body until you came back and filled me with you're love once more."

"Woo! Go Sora!" and anonymous girl yelled from somewhere on the risers, though no one wanted to be a snitch and rat her out to the teacher. Kairi made a wild guess that it was Selphie. She was always shadowing Sora, blushing whenever he said anything to her but shouting stuff out to him when she thought no one could recognize her. _Stupid little 7th grader.._ Kairi laughed, shaking her head. _It would never work! He's two whole years older than you!_ It was sad really, because her dream boy was out of her reach. Kairi glanced back at Sora who was blushing furiously, his bright blue eyes pointed at the tiled floor and his brown hair hanging in from of his eyes.

"Sora.." She whispered empathetically. "Poor Sora."

"That's enough!" Mrs. Aurum yelled. "And if I hear one more shout like that, whoever did it will be headed straight for the principals office! Do you hear me!?"

"Yes Mrs. Aurum." The class moaned in unison.

"Good, well.. I guess that's all we had to cover today.. Well, we've got 15 minutes left.. Wow.. Anyone want to talk about something happy?" Half the classes' hands shot up. "How 'bout.. Naminé!"

"Yes!" Naminé shouted out. "Well, Halloween is day after tomorrow and me, along with Kairi here." Naminé pointed to Kairi who blushed at the attention. "Sora," She pointed to Sora who scratched his head and smiled. "Riku," Naminé pointed to Riku who sat there looking bored. "And Roxas, who isn't in this class are going to this mondo-humongo party way out somewhere, Riku's driving,"

"Am not!" Riku yelled in protest.

"Are too! You're the only one old enough!"

"Meh.." Riku agreed.

"Anyway, It's gonna rock and roll!" Naminé finished, throwing her arms into the air.

"Mmhmm.. Ok, how about Ollette?"

"Yay!" Ollette squealed. "Well I'm like totally going to like the same party as Riku and like the rest are going to." Kairi, Sora and Naminé simultaneously grumbled at being called 'the rest'.

"And like Naminé said, it's like totally gonna be like a blast. Totally." Kairi wanted to slap her; she had been cool last year, but when she walked through the doors freshmen year she had become a valley girl, using so many likes and totallys that every time she talked Kairi wanted to rip her throat out.

"Cool, How about Seifer!"

"Yeah, I was gonna go somewhere else but with all this talk about a party, I think I'm gonna stay now, how 'bout it Kairi?" Kairi's head shot up at the sound of her name.

"What? Huh?" She looked around dazedly as a roar of laughter deafened her. She didn't know it, but she had just shot down a party invite from an insanely popular guy.

"Settle down, settle down. There's time for one more. How 'bout.. Hayner!"

"Ok then, since everyone else has talked about this party, I'll talk about what really made my day. It happened about two seconds ago, oh yeah, when Kairi shot down that ass Seifer's party invite! You got rejected!" The second he said 'rejected' the bell rang and hayner raced out the door. Kairi, still dazed, gathered her books slowly and started to walk back to her locker..

"Nice one!" Sora yelled, slapping her on the back as she turned out the numbers on her lock combo. It was all very convenient that Riku, Kairi, Sora and Naminé's lockers were all in a row..

"Yeah Kairi! You just shot down Seifer! As in the cockiest asshole in the entire universe! I'm impressed!" Naminé added. Kairi just looked up with a blank stare and asked, "What exactly did I do again?"

"Never mind Hon," Naminé responded. "I'll call you later and explain ok?" She then turned and skipped off towards her bus with most of the gang. Kairi, on the other hand, walked home. So did Riku on occasion, but he was normally on the bus with Naminé and the others. Kairi slung her Hello Kitty backpack over one shoulder and, dazedly, walked in the direction of her house. _What was the whole 'you shot down Seifer' thing about?_ She thought to herself. _I just asked what was going on. Did he like, ask me out or something?_ These questions repeated in her head for a while until the almost abandoned intersection of Ocean Ave and Cherry St. where she heard footsteps coming up quickly behind her. If it had been anywhere else, she wouldn't have worried, but this area was normally vacant this time of day. Kairi spun herself around just in time to feel the warmth of a hand over her mouth and the cold roughness of brick at her back. She looked up pleadingly into the angry eyes of, who else, Seifer. In the few seconds of silence, Kairi could hear her backpack thump on the asphalt.

"Yo Kairi, so nice we could meet up like this." He said with a twisted smirk. Kairi could only think of one way out, she licked his hand, making him let go momentarily before she quickly bit down on his wrist. Seifer pushed away angrily while Kairi ducked under his legs and scrambled upright. But just when she thought that she was safe and broke into a run she was stopped. Two of Seifer's goons held her arms tightly. They turned her around so that she was now facing Seifer, who was standing right in front of her.

"I don't see why de gotta do this the hard way Kairi, I just wanna talk to you." He took a step towards her and she flinched slightly. "You see, I don't like getting publicly humiliated Kairi, and I also don't like not getting what I want." Through the fabric of her jumper she could feel his hand travel down her side and stop at her hip.

"What did you want jackass?" Kairi shouted shakily.

"Oo tough." He leaned closer to her. "What did I say in class today? Hmm Doll face?" Kairi pulled back as far as humanly possible from Seifer, who's hand still hadn't left it's place at her hip.

"What did I say today?" He leaned closer still, his face mere inches from hers.

"You asked me to the party.."

"And what did you say?"

"No.." Seifer chuckled with satisfaction.

"Now I beg you to reconsider." Before she had a chance to push away, Seifer had pulled her up to him and pressed his lips to hers. Kairi wanted to throw up but she couldn't pull away. He had one hand behind her head and one at her hip, both pulling her to him. She kicked out all her remaining strength and screamed out all her remaining breath before he pulled away.

"Now Kairi, you got anything to say?" Seifer purred, licking his lips. Kairi spat at him before adding, "Yeah, you're a terrible kisser!" She then kicked goon number one in the crotch and elbowed goon number two in the gut and as they were howling in pain she took a chance and ran for it. She could hear Seifer's heavy footsteps gaining on her. _I knew that I shouldn't have worn sandals today! Damn it all! _Kairi whined to herself. As she was about to round the corner her sandal slipped off her foot and she dropped to the ground, just in time for Seifer to sit on her back, grab her arms in one hand and yank her head up by her hair with the other.

"That's it Kairi, you've pissed off someone you didn't want to piss off!" He growled while wrapping a cord from his bag around her wrists and tying it off. She could hear a pocketknife click open behind her and his hand under her chin lifting her head up. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Aww, don't cry for me baby." Seifer sneered, laying a soft kiss on her neck, then, right below the teardrop he put a small cut with his knife. _Holy crap, he's insane! Am I gonna die?_ Kairi whimpered. _I am, no one's coming for me.._ it was a sad thought but it was true. More tears fell from her eyes, stinging the open wound on her cheek.

"Hey you! Stop that!" A yell came from a little ways away. "Get off of her!"

"Well, well." Seifer laughed, standing up and pulling Kairi up with him. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the arm holding the knife around her neck.

"If it isn't Pretty boy, come to Kairi's rescue." He taunted. Kairi's eyes were too clouded to see anything that was going on around her.

"I'll warn you once pretty boy. This-" he kissed Kairi once more, but harder this time, on her neck. "-Is mine, stay away from her or-" Suddenly his grip was released and Kairi started to fall, but she was quickly caught by whoever had knocked Seifer away.

"Or what Seifer? Oh yeah, and my name's not pretty boy, it's Riku." Her eyes started to clear and the guy holding her up was indeed Riku. Seifer was laying on the ground near him, with a bloody lip.

"Kairi, Are you ok!?" Riku said setting her down against a nearby wall. "Holy crap! You're bleeding! What the hell happened here!?" He yelled. She looked up at his worried face and just couldn't.

"It's.. nothing Riku.."

"Yeah I bet. Did nothing cut you're face and tie you're hands behind your back!?" He undid the cords on her hands and wiped the blood and tears from her face.

"Riku.."

"Why won't you tell me what happened?"

"Riku?"

"If that bastard Seifer did anything to you I swear I'll-"

"Riku!"

"Yeah?"

"Seifer's gone." Riku turned to where he'd thrown Seifer and sure enough, Seifer wasn't there.

"Stay here Kairi, Call me if you see him. That little bastard's not getting off that easily." And before she could object, Riku ran off. She sat there in silence for a bit going over everything that happened in her head. A chuckle from a nearby corner alerted her attention, she drew in a breath to call Riku, but as she was about to yell, a hand slapped onto her mouth and her head hit against the wall behind her, giving her a massive headache. Seifer grabbed her and threw her to the ground, so that she was laying on her back.

"You filthy little whore." He growled. "Did you think that you wouldn't be punished!?" He backhanded her with his free hand. Kairi tried to yell, but all that came out were mumbles.

"You want to call pretty boy bitch? Huh? Do ya!?" She had never seen him this angry before. Kairi was starting to feel faint and lightheaded due to her impact with the wall earlier._ I will not faint!_ She told herself. _If I pass out, who knows what he'll do to me! _She tried to shake off this drowsy feeling but she couldn't.

"Kairi! I couldn't find him." Riku called from a little while away.

"Shit!" Seifer hissed and scurried off to who knows where.

"Kairi? Are you ok?" Riku rounded the corner to find Kairi almost unconscious on the ground.

"Oh my god, Kairi!" Riku walked over to her cautiously. Riku didn't see Seifer coming up behind him, but Kairi did.

"R-Riku! Behind y-you!" Riku got the message just as Seifer struck. He turned, grabbed Seifer's hands and kneed him in the stomach. Riku then dragged Seifer over to a nearby lamppost and use his own cord to tie the unconscious Seifer to the pole.

"That should hold him." Riku hurried to Kairi's side, holding her up.

"Now will you tell me what happened?" Touched by his concern, Kairi started to explain.

"Seifer and his goons cornered me in this alley. He was angry about what happened in class today and wanted me to reconsider. I rejected him again and he got pissed. Seifer's crazy when he's pissed.." Kairi broke out into tears.

"What happened then!? How did you get that cut!? Tell me Kairi!"

"I tried to run and I tripped and he caught me and tied back my hands. He got out a knife and- Oh god Riku! I thought I was gonna die until you came!" Kairi grabbed his shirt and buried her face in his chest. After the initial awkwardness, Riku wrapped one arm around Kairi and stroked her hair with his free hand, and if Kairi had looked up just then, she would have seen him blushing like crazy.

**. Yay! Chapter one finito! If you can find the random song reference, and tell me the lyrics which the reference is from then you will win a random cameo somewhere in the story! Sorry the story took so long to post, something went wrong and the whole 1st chappie got deleted. Luckily I had printed it out earlier so here it is! Enjoy, read and review! . **


	2. Chapter 2

My Sanctuary- Chapter Two 

Riku sat there with Kairi in his arms until she couldn't cry anymore. After that they just leaned against the wall of the ally, his arm still comfortingly wrapped around her shoulders. The approx. time elapsed was 19 minutes.

"Oh crap!" Kairi suddenly yelled out, pushing away from Riku.

"What?" Riku retorted lazily.

"What am I gonna tell my mom?" She whined, unconsciously touching the now congealed cut on her face and trailing her fingers down the rivulets of dried blood.

"That is a problem.." He pondered, stroking his chin comically. Kairi couldn't help but laugh. "I know!" He finally shouted out. "Me and Naminé's houses are right next to each others, and my parents are out. You could call your mom from Naminé's and tell her that you're staying there. Then you could sneak over to my house and I could hide you! And Naminé's always staying at my house so it wouldn't be weird or anything if she came over."

Kairi burst out laughing. He had been making gestures with his hands to help explain what he was telling her but they just made him look really funny.

"What? Is it not a good plan?" Riku asked, confused.

"No no no! It sounds great, now where'd my sandal go..?"

"Right here." Riku picked up her flip-flop and handed it to Kairi who, after putting it on, reached out her arms like a little tyke who wants to go 'uppy'. Riku grabbed both of her hands and lifted her off the concrete.

"Come on, my house is this way." He called, turning a corner and walking into the light of a street lamp. She couldn't help noticing how the light danced in his bright blue eyes and made his silver hair shine..

"I thought that you said Naminé's first.." Kairi asked, confused as hell and hoping that she wasn't blushing..

"I'll call her from my house and tell her to come over.. and besides, I don't think it'd look too good if you went with your hair all messed up and blood all over your face."

"Oh.. ok.." She nodded and headed after him, holding on to the wall for support, she slid herself along the wall. About ten steps later her foot hit a pothole in the side walk and twisted causing her to scream and fall. This time, Riku wasn't able to catch her.

"Are you ok Kairi?" He yelled, helping her up.

"Yeah.." She replied, though she was still a little wobbly.

"I don't trust that, climb on my back Kairi, I'm carrying you." Kairi nodded in agreement, mainly because the look on his face told her that he wouldn't let her refuse. She walked over and climbed onto his back, holding tightly to his strong shoulders and pressing up against him closely. She rested her head on his back and closed her eyes, she felt safe here..

**_--------------------------------_ Riku's House – 3:49 p.m.**

"Here we are!" Riku grunted as he kicked the door open.

"Ok, you can go lay down Kairi, I'll call Naminé."

"Alright.." Kairi replied. She gripped and held her body tightly to the walls, but they were smooth with no holds and she quickly fell to the floor.

"Kairi! Are you ok?" Riku yelled, running over to her.

"Yeah.. I'm just a little weak.." Kairi reached for something to hold on to, running her hands over the walls. She looked up when she felt something warm. It was Riku's hand.

"Need some help?" He said, lifting her up from the carpet and holding her waist with one hand to keep her steady.

"Yeah.. Thanks." She replied, walking with him to the light blue couch. Riku only released her when she was safely seated on the soft cushions, then he ran back into the other room. The cushions felt good compared to the coarseness of the concrete. It almost made her want to sleep..

Kairi awoke to the darkness, It surrounded her, suffocating, angry. She called for Riku, to ask what was going on, but her voice stopped in her throat. The air she inhaled was heavy, like steam, and she could hardly breath.

_What's going on? _She thought, gasping. The softness of the couch was no longer beneath her, instead there was marble, cold and smooth. Her knees buckled at every attempt to stand she made, and so she soon gave up, falling to a crumpled heap on the floor.

"Calm down Kairi." A voice called from the shadows, a voice that knew who she was. Kairi forced herself up, with all her strength, keeping balanced with all of her willpower.

"Heh, I'm not going to hurt you Kairi. Besides, in your current state, you couldn't even squash a bug. Now relax Kairi, you're wasting what's left of your energy."

Kairi's knees started to fold again, sending her plummeting backwards. With no strength remaining she wouldn't have even been able to stop impact, but oddly enough, she didn't hit her head, or anything, against the black marble. Two hands were pressed against her back, holding her up. One of the two moved to her upper back, keeping her up while the second moved to her knees, then they both lifted her up from the floor. Kairi opened her eyes in the darkness, she looked to see who was holding her, but all she could make out was a vague outline of a male face and long spiky hair.

"W..who are you?" Kairi asked, slightly surprised at her own voice, which was crackly and dry.

"Call me Lexa, and I'm here to help you, got it memorized?" Kairi watched the face, she knew that she knew his face. She knew she'd seen it before, but where?

"I'll be watching out for you Kairi, remember that.." Suddenly everything went black again, she couldn't feel or talk or hear anything, and there was just darkness, darkness and silence..

"OH MY GOD!" A screech jolted Kairi out of her dormant state. "Kairi! What the fuck happened! What did that bastard do to you!?"

"I'm fine, just a little sore.." Kairi groaned, trying to turn off the alarms in her head telling her that something was very, very wrong.

"Well, that's good.. Anyways, me and Riku already got everything sorted out with your mom, she's gonna bring your costume for the party over tomorrow night around seven. I told her that we'd be getting ready here so you won't have to walk over to my house ok?"

"Thank god.." Kairi breathed, she didn't want to have to do all the phone call work.

"Guy's.. I'm tired." Kairi said behind droopy eyelids. And then she passed out.

(Switch to Riku's POV)

"OHMIGOD! What happened! Riku! What happened!" Naminé panicked.

"Calm down Naminé.." Riku said in a soothing tone. "She just fainted, that's all. She had a rough day. Let's let her rest. We'll clean her up when she wakes up."

"Well I at least need to clean that cut for her, I don't want it getting infected."

"Fine, but might I point out that you sound and awful lot like your mom right now?"

"Oh shut up and hold her head up, wouldja?" Riku complied and watched as Naminé swabbed the cut with alcohol and disinfectants. Kairi flinched only once.

"Now, Oh great and powerful Riku I must ask you to leave, for what I am about to do is not for your eyes."

"Eww!" Riku squealed.

"Not that Sicko!" Naminé yelled as she hit him with a pillow. "Now out!" Riku obeyed and waited upstairs in his room. When he was okayed to come down he found everything just about the same.

"What exactly did you do?" Riku asked while half expecting a plastic skeleton to crash on his head.

"I had to change her out of that dirty dress, it had your cooties on it!"

Now he realized it! Kairi was now wearing one of the oversized dress shirts from his dad's closet. A white silk shirt that looked like a dress on her. A thought dawned on Riku that made him blush furiously, that besides a bra and panties she probably had nothing on underneath the shirt.

"Aren't you gonna change into you're P.J.'s?" Riku asked Naminé. "'Cause I'm gonna go change right now."

"Nah, I'll watch Kairi and wait for her to wake up."

"Ok." Riku replied, but he was already halfway up the stairs and Naminé had no idea he'd even replied.

_I'll just take a cold shower, a reeeeally cold shower. That'll calm me down.._ Riku thought to himself..

(Kairi's POV again!)

She was in the dark place again, but this time it wasn't so dark.

"Back so soon Kairi?" Lexa's chuckle echoed throughout the room, as did his footsteps. In such a short time he was standing right in front of her, though a moment ago his footsteps were so distant. She could now vaguely register the color of his eyes and hair, green and red. The back of his hand brushed against her cheek, directly over where Seifer cut her.

"Now what happened here?" He asked. Kairi pulled away replying,

"It's just a cut and besides, this is just a dream, you're just a figment of my imagination and I'm gonna wake up soon enough. And when I do I'll still be on Riku's couch in Riku's living room and you'll be gone because you're not real." She could see the anger building up on Lexa's face. She watched as he brought up his hand threateningly, like he was gonna slap her or something.

"Even if you do, Lexa, It won't hurt, this is all in my head." She started to turn away from him but he grabbed her shoulder, turned her to face him, and backhanded her. So hard in fact, that she was knocked to the ground and blood from her now reopened cut ran down her face.

"How was THAT for a figment of your imagination." Lexa gloated, offering his hand. Kairi angrily slapped it away, pulled her knees close, and scooted away from Lexa.

"You're not supposed to be able to do that!" She yelled, rubbing the pain and blood away from her extremely sore cheek.

"Ah, but I did Kairi. Now you might wanna cut that crap with me, got it memorized?" Kairi nodded. "Good, now tell me how you got that cut."

"What if I don't?" Kairi challenged and Lexa raised his hand again.

"Fine.. This guy from my school did it." Lexa nodded in understanding and sat down next to her.

"He wanted to take me to this party and I refused his offer."

"Why-?" Lexa asked curiously. "-did you refuse his offer, got someone special in mind?"

"No, not at all. Seifer's just a tool." She shrugged.

"Are you sure Kairi? You're blushing."

"But, this is in my head, I couldn't possibly be-" He cut her off.

"I told you to cut the crap."

"Oops.. Well actually.. No, nevermind. Forget I said anything!" Kairi slapped her hands on her face and buried her head in her knees.

"Now you HAVE to tell me!" He poked her side, making her jump, like they had been friends forever.

"I really don't have to tell you anything!" But a look on his face told her otherwise. "Fine, ok, alright! His name is Roxas.. but I'm already going with a group and he's in it so I'm ok."

"Roxas aye?" Lexa chuckled. "Roxas.." And blackness consumed her thoughts once again..

"Gah!" Kairi screamed, clutching her face. She was only now aware of the stinging in her left cheek.

"It's alright Hon, It's just a little alcohol." Kairi looked around for a body to put the voice to, finally landing on Naminé, who waved. Kairi tried to wave back but her hand was covered in this white material, definitely not her jumper.

_I can't help feeling that I'm forgetting something.._

"What's on me?" Kairi squealed, the fabric was a familiar silk but the design wasn't that of her jumper.

"It's one of Riku's dad's dress shirts. The only thing big enough for your enormousness Mademoiselle."

"Shut up!" Kairi yelled, throwing a pillow. "Got anything to eat?"

"Yeah, want some.. uhh.. Just a sec.." Naminé dashed out of the room and into the kitchen nearby.

"There's cake, juice, fruit.."

"What kind?"

"What?"

"Of fruit."

"Oh.. Strawberries and grapefruit. Yuck.." Kairi could visualize the disgusted face that Naminé was making at the moment and giggled.

"Actually, strawberries sound good."

"Ok.. coming up!"

Seconds later Naminé glided out of the kitchen with a bowl of fresh strawberries, Kairi clapped her hands with giddy excitement.

"Bon Apetite!" Naminé said with a bow.

"Trés bien, How exquisite." Kairi picked up a strawberry and turned it over in her hands before taking a bite. The sweet juice exploded in her mouth and started to trickle down her chin.

"Oop!" She cried out, catching the juice with the side of her hand. She finished chewing and turned to Naminé with another strawberry in hand.

"Watch this Naminé." Kairi made a sexy face in Naminé's direction and took a small bite of the strawberry, taking time to lick the juice from her pale pink lips very slowly. Naminé cracked up of course.

"What are you doing Kairi?" A voice called from the top of the stairs. Kairi almost choked at what she saw, coming down the stairs was Riku, clad only in boxer shorts, dripping wet. Since he was now shirtless, she could see that his chest was perfectly muscled, kinda how she imagined Roxas's to be. Kairi's face grew hot and she let her hair fall to cover it.

"Um.."

"She was showing me the funniest thing Riku, show him!" Naminé nudged Kairi, who was now suddenly very aware of the shirt she was wearing, which was unbuttoned to the point where her bra was showing and slightly transparent. She gripped it together tightly in one hand.

"Naminé, I'd rather not.."

"Come on! It was funny!" When Kairi refused Naminé said no more, but from face she was making you could tell she was disappointed.

"So Kairi, rest well?"

"Yeah.." Kairi replied, leaning against the back of the couch as Riku sat down next to Naminé.

"Well you two, I'm gonna go take a shower. Stay out of trouble and Kairi?"

"Yeah?"

"Try not to get mugged, ok?"

"Shut up!" Kairi yelled, throwing yet another pillow at Naminé who stuck out her tongue and ran up the stairs. Seconds later they could hear water running above.

"Oh yeah!" Riku yelled, jumping up from the couch. "Hayner's coming over!"

"What-" Kairi shrieked, grabbing Riku's wrist and pulling him back down. "-did you just say?"

"I called Hayner when I was changing and invited him over." Riku shrugged. "I didn't think you'd mind.."

"Hello! If you haven't noticed, I'm indecent!"

"So, what's the difference between him seeing you indecent and me seeing you now?"

"A year." Kairi retorted. "He sees people differently than you do Riku!"

"What do you mean by 'people'?"

"Members of the fairer sex."

"Girls?"

"Yes brainiac.." Kairi said rolling her eyes. "Girls."

"What gives you that idea?" He asked with a bit of attitude. Kairi sunk back into the couch for a little bit, pondering her next move. She started to wonder if she was starting to upset him, he _was_ starting to get a bit pushy.

"Well Hayner seems.. um.. Have you noticed the girls he dates?"

"Hell yes.. They look like what Seifer would date." Kairi cringed at his mention. "Oh, sorry Kairi, too soon?"

"No, no.." She shrugged. "I'm fine. Riku, that's my point. I'm a little worried about how Hayner will act around me now that Seifer's interested. Have you noticed how Hayner and Seifer are always going after the same girls?"

"No actually.. I just know that they both date whores." Riku replied.

"Come on, Tiffany, Hilary, Jen, Olive, Mia, Ollie? I'm actually a little worried about Olette, being Hayner's sister and all. With all those whores around her, I'm afraid she's only gonna get worse." Riku cocked his head to one side and Kairi watched his long silver hair fall for a second.

"What d'you mean Kairi?"

"You didn't notice how she's been talking lately?"

"Well, no.. I don't really pay attention to her."

"Well thank god for that. You shouldn't." A loud rapping broke the silence and Kairi jumped.

"Hey Riku! Open up! It's Hayner!" Riku jumped up from the couch and headed for the door, leaving Kairi alone with her thoughts, if only for the moment.

_I can't help feeling that I'm forgetting something.. _

_Lexa..?_

* * *

**Hey!!!!! READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ---------v **

**. Hihi! I know, shocker, Olette is Hayner's little sis, I'M TIRED 'KAY!? And besides, I need at least two girls to pick on! (Selphie and Olette) FYI, Lexa is not an original character! If you've played the game you'd know and besides, how much more obvious can I make it? I smell a new contest! If you can guess who Lexa is from the game ( WAAAAAY OBVIOUS!!) then you get a random cameo! Yay! Tell me what you think! If you have any suggestions like for instance, Costume (for the Halloween party) ideas for Riku, Roxas and Naminé. (Though I kinda have ideas for Roxas an' If you like the story, thanks, if you don't then pretend too, 'Kay? Oh yeah, the winner of the random cameo somewhere in the story (#1) is: Thanks for reviewing people, but remember, I'm a bit (yeah a bit..) of a review whore so REVIEW!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about this story except the ideas. I do not own Kingdom Hearts (Although I would like to own Sora & Riku! Mee-ow! Hiss!) (LOL!)**


	3. Chapter 3

My Sanctuary- Chapter Two 

"Hi Kairi!" Hayner called from the kitchen. He had been talking to Riku for quite some time..

(Riku's POV, 5 min. earlier)

"Hayner, I'm gonna have to ask you to cool it around Kairi, ok?" Riku stared down Hayner with ferocity that he'd never seen from the kid.

"Ok, alright, but why are you so upset about this?" Hayner pushed back.

"She's a little upset herself Hayner, she doesn't need any of you're crap."

"Why?"

"It's not my place to explain Hayner.." Riku shrugged and turned to the living room.

(Kairi's POV, during Hayner & Riku's conversation)

Kairi brought her knees up to her stomach, shivering with the cold of the room.

_"Kairi.."_

She jumped. "Who is this?"

_"Meht ot yot a tsuj eruoy! Ees uoy tnod, tnaw yeht tahw si taht? Efil a ekat ton lliw uoy. Iriak dnim ruoy morf tsehtraf si redrum." _

Pain exploded in her already sore head, causing her to cry out and fall to the floor. She started to writhe and squirm and convulse in pain.

"What's going on!?" Riku yelled from the other room. She didn't respond although, seeing as she was passed out on the carpet, she couldn't respond.

"Kairi, are you alright?" Kairi could hear the footsteps and the yells but she could see nothing. It seemed as though she was in the dark place again, but Lexa wasn't there. A feeling came over her, something was there, lurking deep in the shadows. Whatever it was, it wasn't friendly. She could feel arms wrapped around her, she could hear someone calling her name, asking if she was alright. But she couldn't see anyone. She couldn't put the voice to anyone she knew.

"Kairi! Open your eyes! Talk to me!" The voice called again.

"I'm ok, where are you?" She tried to say, but her voice wouldn't work. She tried to move, but her limbs wouldn't respond. The room started to grow lighter still, but she still couldn't move or speak. There was the warmth of a hand on her cheek for a small amount of time and as the room grew brighter she could feel the warmth growing. Strength came back slowly, as did her voice, and she found herself able to open her eyes.

(Riku's POV again.. sorry!)

"Ah!" A call came from the other room, where Kairi was.

"What's going on!?" Riku yelled, running into the living room. He stopped cold when he saw Kairi slumped over on the carpet.

"Kairi, are you alright?" Riku dropped to his knees and crawled the remaining distance to Kairi, lifting her up off the ground once he reached her.

"Kairi! Open your eyes! Talk to me!" Riku yelled, placing a hand on her cheek. Looking down, he could see her lips move, as though trying to form words, but her voice wasn't cooperating.

"Ugh.." She groaned, reaching up to rub her cheek, only to place her hand on Riku's.

"Kairi!" He yelled again.

"What.." Riku let go of a breath that he didn't know he'd been holding at the sound of her voice.

"What happened to you K-" He stopped when he saw what was covering his hand, blood.

(Kairi's POV)

"Kairi! When did your cut reopen!?" Riku exclaimed. Her eyes flew open wide as she pushed away from Riku and ran to the downstairs bathroom. Sure enough, as her reflection told her, there was a stream of blood steadily making its way down her cheek. The side of her head was throbbing now, so badly that it stung. Kairi could only remember one time that her head hurt this badly, in her dream, when Lexa hit her. Kairi stumbled back and hit the wall, sliding down it and shaking her head. Riku ran in, so fast that he almost missed the doorway.

"Kairi.. What's wrong?" He asked gently, bending down to her level.

"You wouldn't believe me.." Kairi said numbly, pulling in her knees and burying her head in them. Riku put an arm around her and said,

"Try me."

"Ok then.. I've been having these weird dreams lately, I'm in this room, surrounded by darkness and then there's this guy, Le.. L.." She gripped her throat, frightened. Why couldn't she say his name?

"Hold on." Riku said, leaving the room. About a minute later he came back with a pen and a piece of paper.

"Write the name on this." Kairi slowly scribbled out the word 'Lexa'.

"That's his name.. He has long spiky red hair, bright green eyes and he wears a long black cloak. He talks to me like he knows something.. Anyways, a little bit ago, when I was passed out on your couch, I told him off, saying that it was just a dream and that he wasn't real and I guess he got mad because he backhanded me. In the dream it reopened my cut and the pain.. the pain felt just like this." Kairi once again buried her head in her knees, expecting Riku to tell her she's crazy and walk away, but he stayed next to her, with his arm around her. Kairi looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes.

(Hayner's POV whoa, reversal!)

"Ok, what's going on in here?" Hayner said, half expecting to walk in on the two making out on the floor. They had been acting so close tonight and he had no idea why. When he walked through the doorway he found Kairi crying on Riku's shoulder. Riku looked up to Hayner, shooting him a look that said, 'Dude, go away! She doesn't need you to be here at the moment'. Though Hayner, being the ho-magnet that he is, mistook this for 'Dude, go away! She's already mine!' Hayner backed away as Riku pulled Kairi closer to him but even though Riku 'said' that she was his, he still saw it as a challenge.

(Kairi's POV)

Riku pushed Kairi away gently and looked her in the eye.

"It's ok, I believe you Kairi." He said, wiping the tears from her eyes. She smiled back at him and nodded. Riku started to get up and leave, but Kairi stopped him.

"Riku? Could you help me up please." Riku laughed.

"Sure." Then he wrapped his arm around her waist and hoisted her up, leading her out of the room. Just as they were about to leave, Kairi noticed something in the mirror. The name that she'd written out on the slip of paper spelled something the other way!

"Wait Riku! That name!" Kairi yelled.

"What name?"

"Hold that slip of paper up to the mirror!"

"What?" Riku asked.

"Just do it!" Kairi commanded. As he held it up Kairi gasped. When Riku held the paper up to the mirror, it no longer said Lexa, it spelled Axel.

_"Kairi.. slip away.."_ A voice called to her, but this wasn't Axel's voice. She slapped her hands to her head and pushed away from Riku. On her way down the hall she tripped and fell, sliding across the carpet.

"No! Go away!" She yelled at the voice. Riku ran up to her, to try to comfort her, but she pulled away, crawling into a nearby corner.

_"Come Kairi, slip away. Come to me. Don't let me down.."_

"No.. no.." Kairi whispered and her mind drifted to darkness.

She was in the dark place again, Axel was there, but there was someone else too. Someone in a black cloak.

"Who called me?" Kairi yelled.

"That would be me Kairi." The man in the black cloak said.

"Why?"

"I wanted to talk to you my dear. You see, young Lexa here has been meddling where he doesn't belong and I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Cut the crap, you don't care about me!" She yelled angrily.

"Well if I don't, who does?" Though she couldn't see his face she knew that he was smirking. Kairi thought for a minute, going over the last few hours in her head. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that every time she needed to be rescued, every time she woke up after passing out, Riku was right there with her. Every time she needed a lift or a shoulder to cry on, he was there for her. She stepped forward, confident, smiling.

"His name, you bastard, is Riku!" Kairi yelled to him.

"See.." Lexa pouted, turning away. "Told you old man." The man in the black cloak laughed at his childishness.

"Yes Lexa, you did. But I still had to talk her into realizing it."

"Realizing what!?" She screamed, taking another step forward.

"Your feelings for the silver haired one."

Kairi fell to her hands and knees from the shock of it. It was clear to her now. Every time she blushed and turned away, every time she hugged him back. She understood now. And so the darkness consumed her thoughts once more.

"Kairi! Wake up!" She could feel his hand on her cheek and as she opened her eyes, she could see his face in front of hers. Kairi smiled, lunging forward and hugging him.

"I'm sorry Riku! I'm sorry I put you through all this! I'm sorry for how I've been acting! I'm sorry for-" A finger on her lips stopped her from talking.

"Shh.. It's not like you asked me to come and help you Kairi, I made the choice on my own."

"But-"

"No, this is my problem too now, so don't apologize." Riku smiled at Kairi and she instantly knew that he wasn't jut trying to calm her down, he meant it. She buried her face in his chest once again, but this time, instead of her crying, she was covering up the fact that she was blushing furiously. Though she wasn't the only one, Riku's face had gone ruby-red.

"Hey Riku, Naminé's calling you!" Hayner yelled from the living room.

"Oh.. ok, Be right there!" He replied. Kairi pulled away and nodded, he then ran down the hallway and started up the stairs.

"So.. Kairi." Hayner advanced on her. "What's the thing with you and Riku there?"

"He helped me a little while back, I had a run-in with Seifer.. he wanted me to go to that party with him and I refused and he got a little pissed. Riku really helped me out."

"Is that where you got that cut"

"Yeah.. Riku was a big help.. He carried me here and everything." Kairi covered her face with her hands to hide the fact that she was blushing again.

"So you like him?" Hayner turned to her.

"What do you mean?" Kairi looked around nervously.

"It's crazy obvious ya know. You hug him, you cry on his shoulder, you blush when you mention him."

"I do not!" She yelled, turning away.

"Fine then, say you don't, but the truth is clear.." There was a pause before he added,

"Ya know, Riku blushes too. Thought you'd like to know that." Hayner then got up and left, leaving Kairi with her thoughts, just like he was left with his.

_I guess the challenge is off then.. I've already lost.._ Hayner thought to himself.

(Riku's POV right before Kairi wakes up)

"Kairi! Wake up!" He placed his hand on her cheek and held her close to her. Kairi's eyes were closed, her hair was messed up, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her lips. Her perfect, pink lips. He'd like so much to feel his lips against hers, but she was unconscious, and it wouldn't be right. If they ever did kiss, if she even felt that way about him, he wanted it to be perfect. Her eyes started to open, slowly, and as she laid eyes on him she smiled, and his heart skipped a beat. Then, unexpectedly, she lunged at him, nearly knocking him over.

"I'm sorry Riku! I'm sorry I put you through all this! I'm sorry for how I've been acting! I'm sorry for-" He put one finger over her lips.

"Shh.. It's not like you asked me to come and help you Kairi, I made the choice on my own."

"But-" He shook his head.

"No, this is my problem too now, so don't apologize." He smiled at her then, genuinely hoping that she was gonna be okay. She lunged again and buried her head in his chest for the third time today. Riku started to blush like crazy.

"Hey Riku, Naminé's calling you!" His head popped up at the sound of Hayner's voice, he'd forgotten that Hayner was there, in fact, he'd forgotten that there was anyone there besides him and Kairi.

"Oh.. ok, Be right there!" Riku replied, getting up and running up the stairs.

"Naminé?" He called.

"Over here Riku, the bathroom!" He could hear a tremble in her voice and came running.

"What's wrong Naminé?" He yelled, running in on Naminé curled up on the bathroom counter, wrapped in a bath towel.

"S.. s.. spider!" She yelled, pointing to a small black dot on the floor. Riku sighed and stomped on the bug.

"I was in the middle of something Naminé."

"With Kairi maybe? You know, you never really explained what Seifer did to her. You just said that he attacked her. Explain."

"Seifer cornered her in an alley and tackled her because she didn't want to go to the party with him, He had a knife and he said some stuff and I lunged at him. I talked to Kairi who explained to me and then he was gone. I went to look for him and it turns out hat he was hiding near Kairi. He attacked her again but I got there in time and whooped his ass. That's it."

"How boring.." Riku's mouth dropped open.

"But really! No kissing or nothing!" Riku blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"What else happened? What did you do?" She asked accusingly.

"I didn't, Seifer kissed Kairi once and then twice on the neck. He also said something about Kairi being his, but that's all I know!"

"That's more like it!" Naminé shouted. "Oh yeah.. you can go back downstairs now Riku." He left as soon as he could.

(Kairi's POV)

Kairi tried her hardest to lift herself from the floor, trying to move down the hall and to the couch, but she wasn't even able to kneel.

"Why am I so weak?" She yelled at herself, mulling over whether or not she should call for Riku's help.

"No.." She whispered. "I've bothered him enough today. Besides, the carpet here will do, it's soft enough." Kairi grabbed the pen and paper from the ground near her and scribbled out a note.

_Riku (Or anyone else who happens to find me unconscious),_

_Please don't wake me up, I've gone to talk to Axel. I'd like to talk to him as long as I can. Try to understand, This needs to be sorted out.._

_Love Kairi_

Kairi kissed the note and placed it down in front of her before laying down and closing her eyes.

_Time to settle things.. You'd better give me answers Axel._

Hi!, I am officially on the third chapter! Yay! I'm happy! The winner of the random cameo contest (#2) is:KHGirl Simplnsweet! Since no one answered the first cameo contest KHGirl won that one and Simplnsweet one the second one... if that even makes sense... in your review tell me the name you want to go by. Congrats to you! I still need costume ideas for Riku, Roxas and Naminé. I'm listening to 'Out tonight' from the RENT soundtrack right now and I am crazy happy! This is a cool song, those of you who haven't seen RENT should see it, reeeeally good movie! Well, anyways, gtg now! Byesies! Review! I like reviews! YAY REVIEWS!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about this story except the ideas. I do not own Kingdom Hearts (Although I would like to own Sora & Riku! Mee-ow! Hiss!)(LOL!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Sanctuary- Chapter Four**

Kairi landed lightly in the dark room, making a slight tapping noise as her feet made contact with the marble. She took an angry, confident step forward.

"Axel! Show yourself!" She growled at the shadows of the room, of which there were plenty. She could hear clapping from behind her, close behind.

"I'm surprised that you figured it out. I didn't think that you were bright enough." He laughed, his voice echoed off the walls and doubled back at Kairi. Instinctively she turned in a roundhouse kick, thinking that she was going to take him by surprise, but before her leg made contact with him, Axel had her ankle in his hand. His knuckles were white with the force he was using. Kairi tried to stay strong though her knees were buckling.

"Listen to me now Kairi." He spat at her. "I will not accept that tone from you, got it memorized!?" Axel threw her down to the marble, he was pissed. His eyes were fire that burned into the depths of her soul. Kairi backed away fearfully, she recognized this look. It was the same look that Seifer gave her when he attacked her. She wasn't able to save herself without Riku in that situation, so she doubted that she could take on Axel on her own. She jumped up quickly as Axel approached.

"I need to ask you some questions!" Kairi yelled, standing her ground. He stopped the instant the echoes from her yell died away, as if trying to tell her that he was listening. She swallowed hard.

"I want to know what's going on Axel, why didn't you give me your real name!? Why is it that, whenever I pass out or go to sleep, I end up here!? I want answers!" Kairi yelled at maximum volume, her sharp words bouncing off of the walls, wherever the walls were, and back at Axel, cutting into him.

"First of all, Kairi." He spat. "I still don't like your tone. As for why I gave you a pseudonym, I can't answer that. As for what's going on, well, you're talking to me in a dark room. As for why you come here when you close your eyes, that's because we're connected Kairi." Axel took another step forward, he was now standing right in front of Kairi. He slid his hand under her chin and forced her head up, trying to make her look at him, but she still looked down.

"Look at me Kairi.." He growled, fire rising in his green eyes. Kairi pulled away and took a few steps backwards.

"I'm sorry Axel, I.." Kairi turned away, pleading silently, hoping that Riku wouldn't find her note and wake her up.

"Kairi why are you sorry?" He walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, trying to comfort her, but she just pulled away.

"I.. I need to leave Axel.. Let me go back to Twilight Town.. Back to.."

"To Riku?" Axel cut in. "To that silver haired freak?" He grabbed her wrist and turned her around to look toward him. Kairi went red in the face from anger.

"Don't you dare call him a freak Axel! Or should I call you flaming hedgehog!?" She challenged, pulling away towards the only wall that was near them. Axel walked with her, still clutching her wrist, until she backed into the wall.

"Let me go!" She yelled, squirming. Axel slammed her wrist against the wall to her right, using his own hand to hold it there.

"I suggest you stop talking now Kairi." He yelled, lifting her chin up once again. "Because I will not hesitate to hurt you." Axel had her pinned to the wall with the whole of his body and she wasn't in a position to argue. He leaned closer, his green eyes piercing hers. She could feel the heat of his breath on her lips seconds before they met his. Oddly enough, she didn't want to stop or resist. Without herself consciously moving it, she could feel her arm wrapping around his neck and her fingers entangling themselves in his hair. She could feel through the silk of her shirt, Axel's hand traveling down her side until finally resting on the small of her back, it sent shivers up her spine. The kiss seemed to drag on forever, and although she knew that it was wrong, she didn't want to pull away. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Axel pulled away. Kairi blushed and looked down.. ashamed, she felt as though she'd betrayed Riku. Axel stepped back, releasing her wrist from his tight grip, which had left dark red marks on her pale skin.

"Axel!" A yell came from the shadows. Axel's expression changed entirely, from pleased to afraid. He took a step forward and turned, standing over her protectively.

"Show yourself old man!" He yelled back. The man in the black cloak appeared from the shadows to their left.

"I've told you Axel! You cannot let your own feelings get between what's best for Kairi! She must be with the silver haired one!" His voice was harsh, angry, brutal.

"I don't care anymore DiZ! I just don't care!" Axel threw down his arms.

"Axel, send her back.. she's heard to much.." DiZ murmured. Axel nodded, turning to her he whispered,

"Kairi, I.. I'm sorry." His lips grazed hers, stealing a quick kiss before darkness consumed her thoughts. Through the darkness she could hear the last of the argument.

"If she stays with the keyblade wielder then she will not die! Don't you understand that?"

"Leave me alone DiZ!" She could hear a smack and a thump, then silence.

She opened her eyes to Riku, who was sitting in a chair near her, fast asleep. Soft, pale light was coming in through one of the windows, indicating that she had slept through the night, and what a night. Kairi sat up, yawned, and as she was rubbing her eyes, noticed that her wrist was dark red. She shrugged it off and stood up. At first she was kind of wierded out, since she had been so weak lately, but she walked it off trying to find Naminé. As she turned, she caught another glimpse of Riku, and only then did she realize why all the girls mooned over him. His long, silver hair sparkled in the morning light, his eyelashes were long and dark, and he had a perfect swimmers body. Kairi blushed and turned away, though, out of the corner of her eye, she could see a piece of paper in Riku's hand. She quickly scurried away, checking everywhere she could think of for Naminé. When she turned to look in the kitchen, she found a bag with a note attached. It read:

_Hi Kairi! You guys were asleep when your mom came, so I grabbed your costume from your mom when she dropped it off. BTW very cute! When you wake up, bring it over to my place, We can get ready together! Oh yeah, Be sure to write out a note telling where you'll be, Riku can be an ass about that kind of thing sometimes. _

_Luvs ya! _

_Naminé_

Kairi carefully untied the bag to make sure that everything was still there. Then she grabbed a pen off of the counter and scribbled out a note on the back of Naminé's note. As she tiptoed into the living room, she thanked god for the plush carpet that was absorbing all of the noise. Carefully, she set the note on Riku's lap, then snuck out the front door. She was a little upset over the fact that all she had on was a semi-transparent oversized dress shirt, but it was a very short walk and Naminé was waiting for her at the door.

"Hey! I didn't think you'd make it over here before nine Kairi!" She said with a surprised look on her face.

"I had a bad dream.. It woke me up early.. You really think that my costume's cute?"

"Yup!" She replied, waving Kairi into the house. She gratefully followed, the wind outside was cold and the grass was wet and squishy beneath her toes.

"So.. when did you come back here Naminé?" Kairi asked.

"A little while after Riku finally fell asleep, meaning about six o' clock." She shrugged.

"Why did he fall asleep so late?" Kairi asked again.

"He wanted to make sure that you would have another.. um.. what'd he say again?" Naminé tapped her chin lightly, pondering the answer.

"Oh yeah! He wanted to make sure that you would have another fit." Naminé led Kairi up the stairs.

_OK.. how am I supposed to take that. Was he just calling them fits to give them a name, or am I really starting to annoy him? _Kairi pondered grimly as she walked up the creaky wooden stairs, following Naminé's lead. She soon led Kairi into a room that reminded her of an insane asylum, all white. Every piece of furniture, from the tables and chairs to the desk and the bed, was the exact same shade of white.

"This is my room." Naminé beamed, flopping onto her bed.

"Oh.." Kairi replied. "When exactly did you go insane?"

Naminé giggled. "They found out about it a couple years ago, but I'm not entirely sure when I lost my marbles.." Kairi nodded in mock-understanding.

"So when do we get ready?" She asked, holding up the heavy bag in her right hand.

"Now!" Naminé hopped off the bed and grabbed Kairi's arm, leading her into a disturbingly colorful bathroom.

"You can change in here." Kairi nodded and started to unload her costume from the plastic bag labeled 'Stop n' Shop'. She unloaded the immensely simple costume of a black pleather vest with a collar covered in black, purple, red and blue feathers, black pleather shorts and black pleather boots. She then tied her hair back with a scrunchy made of the same feathers as the collar.

"Naminé?" Kairi called as she pulled the remaining strands of hair back and tied them.

"Yeah." She replied.

"You're good with makeup, right?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Can you do mine, I'm crap at the dramatic stuff." The door to the bathroom opened to reveal a very angry Naminé in half a polka-dotted bunny costume. She was holding a white phone, with her hand over the mouthpiece.

"I'm on the phone Kairi." She said, glaring and tapping her foot.

"Oh.. Sorry. With who?"

"Sora and Roxas. It's a three-way-" Kairi giggled. "-Call! You two-year old! Anyways, I've got to finish changing, will you talk to them for a little bit?"

"Sure." Kairi replied and took the phone.

"Naminé? Naminé? Are you still there?" Sora's voice echoed through the phone line.

"Yeah, I mean no. This is Kairi."

"Kairi? What are you doing over there?"

"Oh.. I, uh.. I stayed over at Naminé's."

"But she stayed at Riku's.. Did you-?"

"We'll explain later, um. Well, don't forget about the gig tonight Sora, bring your drums! Gotta go! Bye!" she hung up quickly, red from head to toe.

"Why did I hear a click? Tell me you did not just hang up!" Naminé stormed in.

"Sorry… The guys need time to get ready too ya know…" Naminé sighed.

"Whatever… Come here, I'll do your makeup…"

---

Several hours later Riku's pickup pulled into the driveway.

"C'mon!" Naminé squealed. "He's here!" The girls ran out of the driveway in their ever so adorable costumes and jumped into the packed truck.

"Sorry girls, we're a little full so you're gonna have to share a seat with somebody." Riku said apologetically.

"I call Sora!" Naminé yelled and jumped into his lap. Kairi looked around for somewhere to sit.

"You can sit here Kairi." Roxas smiled. She nodded and sat down.

"Don't worry." Riku said, seeming kind of irked. "It's only for two hours."

It was going to be a looooong ride...

**Hey peoples! I know it took me a while to update, sry! School's taking over right now so there might not be another update for a bit! KK? Also, I think I'm gonna shorten the chapters a bit...**


End file.
